Decisiones
by George Joestar
Summary: Siempre te esperare...


**Decisiones**

* * *

Ya ha transcurrido un mes, que para mí fueron años, un mes que he querido olvidar desde el momento en el que tuviste que regresar a tu casa en Kioto, y lo peor de todo fue que te fuiste sin saber la verdad, la verdad de un sentimiento que yo tengo hacia ti, ese sentimiento más bello que puede sentir una persona, eso que se hace llamar… amor.

Recuerdo cuando te conocí, fue como dicen amor a primera vista, porque desde que te vi arriesgando tu vida para salvar a niño supe que había encontrado al chico especial para mí, el que me iba a proteger y el que estaría con migo apoyándome en cualquier momento, sabía que tú me ibas hacer pasar buenos momentos, momento en los que yo deseaba que nunca acabaran, en los cuales solo éramos tu y yo. En esos momentos, sabía que podía explicarte esa extraña sensación que me hacías pasar cuando estábamos juntos, me hablabas y me mirabas…una mirada llena de tranquilidad y seguridad que me transmitía todos aquellas sensaciones y me ponía nerviosa al estar cerca de ti, pero que nunca pude expresar, al igual que yo, tu no entendías las indirectas que te daba, esa inocencia o despistes tuya no te dejaban entender lo que yo te quería decir, aun así eso de ti me cautivaba y me hacía esforzarme cada vez más y más para que te dieras cuenta que te trataba de decir, pero sin conseguir algún resultado.

Recuerdo cuando te conocí, fue como dicen amor a primera vista, porque desde que te vi arriesgando tu vida para salvar a niño supe que había encontrado al chico especial para mí, el que me iba a proteger y el que estaría con migo apoyándome en cualquier momento, sabía que tú me ibas hacer pasar buenos momentos, momento en los que yo deseaba que nunca acabaran, en los cuales solo éramos tu y yo. En esos momentos, sabía que podía explicarte esa extraña sensación que me hacías pasar cuando estábamos juntos, me hablabas y me mirabas…una mirada llena de tranquilidad y seguridad que me transmitía todos aquellas sensaciones y me ponía nerviosa al estar cerca de ti, pero que nunca pude expresar, al igual que yo, tu no entendías las indirectas que te daba, esa inocencia o despistes tuya no te dejaban entender lo que yo te quería decir, aun así eso de ti me cautivaba y me hacía esforzarme cada vez más y más para que te dieras cuenta que te trataba de decir, pero sin conseguir algún resultado.

Ahora que lo recuerdo tu quisiste decirme algo, pero yo como una completa tonta no te deje hablar porque te calle diciéndote que no hablaras porque llegarían tarde a la estación y así ya no alcanzarían el tren, esas palabras lo dejaron mudo y se entristeció más hasta que pude ver cómo le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas de esos ojos azules, dentro de mi después de haber visto eso me sentí tan mal por la forma en que se lo dije porque no fueron simplemente unas palabras, se le había dicho entre gritos y en verdad si le dolió mucho la forma en la que se lo dije, mientras que yo solo comencé a llorar sabiendo que lo había herido y de un movimiento repentino empecé a correr alejándome de ellos en cada paso que daba, y lo único que pude alcanzar a escuchar cuando ya estaba muy lejos de ti, fue que gritaste mi nombre y que por favor regresara, pero yo no te hice caso y seguí corriendo hasta llegar a mi casa.

En estos momentos me pregunto qué habría pasado si yo hubiera regresado, creo que nunca lo sabré ya que como dicen el "hubiera" no existe. Y ahora ya no sé qué hacer, ya no tiene sentido mi vida al estar lejos de ti, porque quiero tenerte junto a mí, has dejado un espacio dentro de mí, y yo no puedo estar si tú te vas. Cada noche que pasa, en mis sueños te veo, te siento, quisiera nunca despertar para poder estar al lado tuyo. Al despertar solo puedo ver la triste realidad en la que vivo, solo por una decisión que no tome que fue, no quererte escuchar, me arrepiento de todo eso y el arrepentimiento es lo peor que le puede pasar a una persona, saber que tuviste la oportunidad y simplemente desaprovecharla como si fuera cualquier otra cosa, pero estoy segura que aunque estés cerca, lejos, donde quieran que estés, creo que tu corazón aún sigue cerca de mí.

Una vez más, abriste la puerta y estas aquí, en mi corazón. Y mi corazón seguirá y seguirá. Ahora solo quiero creer que estas aquí, no hay nada de que temer, y sé que mi corazón seguirá, permaneceremos así para siempre, estas seguro en mi corazón, y mi corazón seguirá y seguirá. El amor puede tocarnos una vez y durar toda una vida, y nunca cesar hasta que ya no estemos, una verdadera oportunidad para guardar, en mi vida siempre seguiremos.

Quisiera que regresaras para volver a estar juntos, aunque creo que nunca lo estuvimos, porque nunca te lo dije, así que solamente éramos unos amigos… unos grandes amigos.

Al estar afuera de mi casa sentada bajo un árbol en medio de esta noche, mirando una infinidad de estrellas que al verlas puedo ver cómo es que cada una no es nada, pero al verlas todas puedo ver cómo es que cada una pone su granito de arena para que yo pueda ver tu rostro dibujado en el cielo…mi querido Naruto. Quisiera ir contigo, al menos ir a visitarte alguna que otra vez para poderte ver y poder recordar todas aquellas cosas que me alegraron en su momento y que ahora solo me ponen triste al pensar que tu no estas. Pero me da miedo ir porque pudiera ver que tú realmente no me correspondieras al estar con una de tus amigas y que con ella pudieras ser más feliz de que cuando tú y yo estuvimos juntos. Al pensar esto me duele mucho y ver como dejo caer estas lagrimas solo por una persona, la persona que robo mi corazón y la que se lo ha llevado, si tan solo tuviera el valor para ir haya y decirte todo, o al menos volverte a ver y que cumplas tu promesa que me hiciste en nuestra despedida en donde me dijiste que me visitarías de vez en cuando, cuando tuvieras la oportunidad y volverme a pedir que viajara de nuevo a tu lado, pero creo que sería imposible.

Creo que ya es momento de que regrese a mi casa he estado todo el día aquí afuera aunque este enfrente de mi hogar, mi mama ha de estar preocupada por verme aquí desilusionada, un momento mi mama no me dijo que tendríamos visitas, pero entonces ese chico que hace ahí tocando la puerta será…Naruto. Fue lo único que pude decir ya que me había quedado completamente estática porque al ver que ese chico me miro y encontrar que si era el… mi amado Naruto.

* * *

**Bueno espero que os halla agradado, se que ahi varios errores de ortografia u otras cosas, pero lo principal es qu halla llegado el mensaje**

**agradezco la atencion prestada al leer este one shot**


End file.
